


Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2018

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Day 1: Stone by Stone & Winterfell





	1. Blood and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Stone by Stone & Winterfell

Stone by stone, Winterfell rose again toward the Northern sky.

One day, The King and Queen climbed until they reached the highest point yet restored. Sansa nary flinched as her husband drew a dagger across her palm. “Twice winter has fallen, and twice we have withstood,” Jon said softly. “The Builder’s magic runs true through the blood of Winterfell. Yours, beloved.”

A mirrored slice to one of his palms, the other she placed against her gravid abdomen. “ _ Ours _ .”

He smiled sheepishly. “Aye, ours.”

Together they let titian Stark blood drip onto the snow-dappled stone. 

“Together we survive.”

“Together we endure.”


	2. a queen's crowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Crown of Winter

She was goddess made flesh, lying supine upon a large grey cloak trimmed with white fur. HIs lips worshipped across stretches of pale, silken-soft skin, her body bare save for the crown resting atop her head, hammered bronze gleaming in the firelight, setting the red-gold highlights in her hair aflame. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging his head closer a queen’s command. She lifted her chin, her eyes meeting his, dark as the black iron spikes surmounting her crown. “No more teasing, Jon. Serve your queen.”

Servant, supplicant, he knelt for prayer before the altar of her body.


	3. Snow and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Snow and Stone & Children

A childish squeal filled the air, followed by mischievous laughter and a triumphant shout. Two little figures, bundled up in furs, fell onto one another in a squirming, giggling puppy pile. The younger gathered up an armful of snow he then dumped onto his sister’s head. The girl knocked her hood back to frantically wipe away the melting mess from her auburn mane before tackling her brother into a snowdrift. 

Two little figures, bundled up in furs, fell onto one another into a squirming, giggling puppy pile. Dark curls peaked out from beneath the woolen cap of the boy reaching over to grab an armful of snow, dropping the frozen powder over the head of his playmate. The girl knocked her hood back as she frantically wiped away the melting mess away from her auburn mane before diving for her brother once more. 

Two little figures, bundled up in furs, fell onto one another in a squirming, giggling puppy pile. The younger gathered up an armful of snow he then dumped onto his sister’s head. The girl knocked her hood back to frantically wipe away the melting mess from her auburn mane before tackling her brother into a snowdrift. 

“Harry’s mistress has birthed a son.” Sansa’s eyes stayed on the children, her face impassive at the mention of her late husband. “The Vale Lords want to name her a Stone now they’ve a male Arryn to make a puppet.”

Jon snorted. “She’s no more a Stone than Robb is a Snow, as you yourself declared when Sam placed him in your arms. No child you bring into this world could be anything less than a Stark, wife.”

A soft smile curved Sansa’s lips. “Well-said, Jon Stark. I do believe you’re right.”

“Ah, my lady has taught me well.”

There was something vaguely haughty in her lover’s tone, and that could not be left to stand. When his head was turned, Sansa reached down to the snow-covered ground. 

His indignant yelp when the snowball collided with the back of his head was sweetly triumphant. 


	4. Cloaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Cloaking

The cloak was a beautiful thing to behold, sable velvet inlaid with a great white direwolf, bordered by weirwood leaves and gleaming pearls, but it paled in comparison to the resplendent bride.

It was with exhilarated disbelief that he watched as Robb escorted Sansa closer, the king’s stern mien so similar to his father’s it was a bittersweet thing to behold. The ceremony passed in a daze, Sansa’s loving smile keeping him grounded until he swept the cloak over her slender shoulders. 

“My lord husband,” she whispered tenderly, as their lips met in their first kiss as husband and wife. 


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Future

Their bodies rocked and arched, need and pleasure entwining together until they built to an ecstatic crescendo. 

He collapsed against her, panting. Sansa slipped her arms around his waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, waiting for his breath to calm.

“I’d give a lot to just stay here like this, forever,” he murmured softly. 

Sansa trailed her fingers up his back, gently scratching her nails down in a caress she knew he enjoyed.  “Forever’s a long time.”

He brushed a kiss against her neck, humming contently. “Forever’s not nearly enough to spend with you.”


	6. That Old Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Sigil & Here and Now

His heart in his throat, Jon raced along the edge of the chamber, searching desperately for a clear space not covered in rubble from the collapsing ceiling. Circling around the ceremonial foundation meant to originally serve as their meeting point before everything fell into complete chaos, his panic only grew as he failed to spot her familiar head of auburn hair. 

A flash of movement from the corner of his eye and he whipped his staff around to aim a fireball a the wraith attempting to overtake him. The creature let out a horrifying shriek before disappearing. Absurdly enough, he found time to spare a derisive snort. Shadow assassins. The Lannisters were as uncreative as they were underhanded. 

“Jon, duck!” came his salvation as he obeyed, narrowly avoiding the mace about to smash in his head. Vines sprang from the cracked floor to wrap around the offending thug’s ankles, allowing Jon to make an escaping leap over a pillar to join his savior. Sansa’s eyes were large and bright, fingertips still sparking with the borrowed magic. Old Olenna’s brief lesson in druidcraft had come in handy afterall. 

Later, this was the moment Jon would pinpoint that he had fallen in love. Here and now, it was all he could do not to kiss her, struggling to remember his place. “We need to get out of here, Princess,” he stated urgently, roughly swiping his fingers through the bleeding gash on his forehead to scrawl the best teleportation sigil he could manage on the stone wall behind them. 

The last thing he felt before the magic enveloped them was Sansa’s arms wrapping around him and her lips finding his. 


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Summer

The humid heat of the summer night bogged down on them, clinging damply to their skin even as they clung closer still to one another. As she kissed him, he tasted of warmth and sunlight, lingering gifts from the setting sun they had made love beneath. Only fireflies bore witness to their passions now. 

Her lover was a pale, solemn thing, meant for winter moons and cold starlight, but it was summer that had given them their union, that allowed them to meet. His kisses always tasted of summer, southron heat he gladly faced just to touch her once more. 


	8. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: The Wall

“Direwolves didn’t fly,” Little Sam Tarly protested as his best friend attempted to knock down their block wall with a direwolf toy.

Ned frowned. “But nobody’s seen one in forever. Maybe they had wings.”

“You’re both so dumb,” announced the preteen nearby. “It was Joramun’s horn that brought the Wall down.”

“Lyanna!” Sansa reprimanded. The girl pouted, but apologized.

Rolling up a newspage, Jon blew out a trumpet call. The boys triumphantly let the wall fall.

Jon smiled wryly at his wife. “Sure you want another?”

“Little late for doubts.” Their hands met on the gentle swell of her belly.


	9. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: You and Me

“ _Cause there’s you and me, and of all other people_.”

His voice was a low, off-key croon, and Sansa groaned softly from where her head was resting on his chest. Jon carded his fingers through her hair, and kept singing.

“ _Nothing to do, nothing to lose_.”

“You are so corny,” she murmured, though she couldn’t help the shy smile she hid against his shirt.

He paused, rolling them over. His gaze was deep and intense, loving. “ _And I don’t know why, I can’t keep my eyes off of you_.”

“Maybe corny works,” she conceded, pulling him down into a kiss.


	10. forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Free Choice

The moment their eyes finally met with mutual understanding of everything that had been stirring restlessly beneath their skin, it was the beginning of a slow, sweet burn neither could deny any longer. 

It was pain and pleasure rising and falling in a strange, obscure rhythm, stirring the deep incoherent ache fueling the unconscious pleas they’d been sending one another for months. The restless need was finally released, cementing in this culmination. 

Instinct took precedence, and they pressed close, their bodies a perfect fit as they moved, sharing a forbidden, clandestine dance destined to either damn or save them both. 


End file.
